Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Roleplay Council/Passed entry requests
A list of the accepted requests to join the Roleplay Council. Roleplay Council Acceptance Request and Resumé Roleplay Council: I, Jeremiah Garland, am hereby requesting official admittance into the Roleplay Council. Below is my resumé and reasons why I feel I should join this formal organization. *Roleplay Title(s): Tsar of Russia (since December 2011); Founder and chairman of the League of Independent Nations (formed March 2012), the first official roleplay international organization; the former Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of economy) of England, former Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company, as well as numerous other positions in the British Empire; various other titles *I have been roleplaying since: Joined my first EITC guild, the Black Mercenaries, in August of 2008; have been on the wikia since May 2011. *I feel I can help the Roleplay Council by: help making decisions and requests put forth by other roleplayers; help spread a positive, new public outlook on roleplay and roleplayers; strongly enforce the new rules set forth by the Roleplay Council, and abide by them myself; keep roleplay historically accurate, given my vast knowledge of history. Also, I was told by Parax that he had nominated me for the council, this is just sort of a follow-up. I understand politics and how they work, which many organizations such as this operate by. As I also mentioned above, I am proud of my vast knowledge of history and the world, which will help in keeping roleplay relevant and realistic to the time period of the 1740s. I am a very outspoken, serious, and sometimes a stubborn person, and take pride in my skills to debate (if that means anything). I have roleplayed for numerous countries, and know how proper roleplay works. As I said above, I am also the founder and chairman of the League of Independent Nations, which, although controversial at first, was one of the first international roleplay organizations on the wiki, which promoted peace, created rules for the nations, and is very much similar to this very council. Also, I am the founder and president of my school's model United Nations, and, similarily, created my own Model UN Wikia. In conclusion, I feel I could contribute largely to the Roleplay Council, and help keep things organised and running smoothly. Thank you for the consideration, and have a splendid evening. Hail and farewell, Jeremiah Garland 01:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I heavily this. I hope Jack and Blastshot give their input on it as well.--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 01:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I am glad you are applying, otherwise I might have suggested you. I think I need to start taking initiative with this because I have been left out of everything to do with this, so far. Official Councilmen Application: Lord Andrew Mallace Now, as I've talked with other councilmen, I know that an odd number of members (which is in place now, to keep votes from cancelling each other out) would preferablly liked to be kept and the council is not necessarily accepting applications at this time. Nonetheless, I would like to perhaps put myself on the "wait-list" for an upcoming opening, as roleplay, funnily enough, is the one thing I care about deeply. '''Section 1; Qualifications:' I don't think it's oblivious that I've had my fair share of roleplay experience. I'm proud to say that I've been here longer than 78% (here meaning the in-game roleplay manifacto) of this entire wiki. I started my career back in 2008, with the joining of my first roleplay guild, the Co. Empire. WIth sheer determination and dedication, I rose myself to the top. Not going to pull a Mitt Romney here, but you could say a "self-made" man. From there, I took my career all over the place, getting envolved, helping out in anyway I could, and just getting into it. If there is one word that I would describe myself with, it would be loyalty. Official List Of Qualifications: *2nd in Command of the Co. Empire- Reign of 8 months. *Lord Chancellor Of England- formerly CotE- 1 year of High Commanding Officer Regime. *Former Czar or Russia- I know what it takes, the pressure, the threats, all of the needed qualities for a leader of a roleplay nation. *Current Prime Minister of Russia- I like to keep a broad bandwith on my capabilities of a policitian. *Member of the English High Council- Judging and decisions are not new to me. *Member of Parliament. On a different note: *Leader of the Currently 8th most Popular Minecraft server in the world: Putting the foot down, banning, instigating, all of that is no new thing to me. I deal with absolutely idiocracy each day, and am aware of how sometimes, strict isn't the best way to approach things. Section 2: Why? I know I haven't been suggested or nominated by any councilmember/or as such: But I have been considering this for a while. A long while. You can ask anyone around here you like. Whereas on chat and around the wiki I have the "Dirty BNO" reputation, when it comes to roleplay, I have no such reputation. In fact, I am dead serious in each of my quandries as Lord Chancellor. I am a well respected officer with Liberal views - meaning I feel I can deliver a fair, unbais, and yet critical and positive viewpoint for the council and the wiki. I undoubtfully have the requirements and qualifications, and I as a former member of the The League of Independent Nations, I have expereince working alongside Jeremiah Garland, as a political figurehead and a council speaker. I am not afraid to be critical, but definitely not in support of "putting down." I support constructive critiscim - not going "oh god, you're pearson, no country for you" type thing. i want to help, not destruct. And I strongly feel that my ideas and works can contribute positively to this council in a constructive matter of which I hope will be considered, as I would appreciate the consideration. Lazy Version: A qualified guy who feels that he is right to determine who gets what, who needs what, and how to pick out a leader in a crowd from a ,, not to say loser.. but more so "unfit at the time" person. Thanks and Praise- Talk I, Jeremiah Alexander Garland II, currenct incumbent of the Roleplay Council, strongly I know what some of you may be thinking, "of course Jeremiah will support, he's Mallace's friend". Maybe so. But when it comes to roleplay and business in general, I put friendship aside and focus on quality and character. Having worked with Mallace for a matter of years now, I can assure you he has those qualities and characteristics. His leadership is admirable: just take a look at the Minecraft server he mentioned he runs, as well as his impressive repetoire of roleplay history in the game. His loyalty is unfaltered. He first joined the Co. Empire about three years ago, not only marking his debut to role-play, but his debut to England. He is still with England today, having never left even during the darkest hours. His perseverance and sometimes aggresive attitude has pushed him to the top in various fields, and he is a widely respected man by many, being hailed as one of the greatest roleplayers of our generation. I, personally, have been subject to his tutelage, and have looked up to him as an exemplary roleplayer ever since first meeting the man three years ago. Any scandal that has happened on the wiki is null and void after being compared to what he has accomplished. I ask that you all consider also supporting, for having him on board our Roleplay Council would not only be a strong addition, but an honour. As a friend, I say that Andrew Mallace is a brilliant man with a brilliant mind, whom I have grown to become fond of and call a "partner 'n crime". As a incumbent of the Roleplay Council, I say that anybody would be an idiot not ''to support him. Also, I see no reason why we shouldn't have an even number of council members. Most of the time, not all five current members vote anyways, and a sixth one, though an awkward number for voting, will not make much of a difference in the long-run. I know Mallace, and I know what he is capable of. I urge you all to support. -- Jeremiah Garland 06:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I definitely . I care not for petty issues of the past, as I have seen you want to make a change. I know you will be dedicated ans trustworthy for this poisition. I have known Andrew for quite some time too (since my days as a much more hectic roleplayer, LOL!) and he has always stood out and been a person I could respect. As for the uneven votes case, I will wait on more opinions. It is true that not all of us always vote, however, we do still have a waiting list in place. If we do take this uneven course, I think that if all councilmembers have voted and there is a tie, we leave it up to either the rest of community, the admins or, and I like this idea, people on the waiting list. @Jack- In accordance to "in the event of a tie"- to provide my own personal input, I think it should be left up to the admins. Don't think "THATS BAD BECAUSE THEY HATE ROLEPLAY.." They actually don't, They at least have somewhat of a feel for it as its a huge part of this wiki, and they are educated people, so it goes without saying they would make the best of decisions for the debated subject, whatever it be, at hand. It's currently a 2/5 vote for support. If Blastshot, Parax, or Goldwrecker vote support, then Mallace is in. -- Jeremiah Garland Respectable, has lots of RP experience, and the most important reason of them all? He's Lord Marrace. ALL HAIL LORD MARRACE! ALL HAIL LORD MARRACE!-- 01:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Council Acceptance Request and Resumé Roleplay Council: I, Jeremiah Garland, am hereby requesting official admittance into the Roleplay Council. Below is my resumé and reasons why I feel I should join this formal organization. *Roleplay Title(s): Tsar of Russia (since December 2011); Founder and chairman of the League of Independent Nations (formed March 2012), the first official roleplay international organization; the former Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of economy) of England, former Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company, as well as numerous other positions in the British Empire; various other titles *I have been roleplaying since: Joined my first EITC guild, the Black Mercenaries, in August of 2008; have been on the wikia since May 2011. *I feel I can help the Roleplay Council by: help making decisions and requests put forth by other roleplayers; help spread a positive, new public outlook on roleplay and roleplayers; strongly enforce the new rules set forth by the Roleplay Council, and abide by them myself; keep roleplay historically accurate, given my vast knowledge of history. Also, I was told by Parax that he had nominated me for the council, this is just sort of a follow-up. I understand politics and how they work, which many organizations such as this operate by. As I also mentioned above, I am proud of my vast knowledge of history and the world, which will help in keeping roleplay relevant and realistic to the time period of the 1740s. I am a very outspoken, serious, and sometimes a stubborn person, and take pride in my skills to debate (if that means anything). I have roleplayed for numerous countries, and know how proper roleplay works. As I said above, I am also the founder and chairman of the League of Independent Nations, which, although controversial at first, was one of the first international roleplay organizations on the wiki, which promoted peace, created rules for the nations, and is very much similar to this very council. Also, I am the founder and president of my school's model United Nations, and, similarily, created my own Model UN Wikia. In conclusion, I feel I could contribute largely to the Roleplay Council, and help keep things organised and running smoothly. Thank you for the consideration, and have a splendid evening. Hail and farewell, Jeremiah Garland 01:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I heavily this. I hope Jack and Blastshot give their input on it as well.--[[User:Parax.|Parax'']] 01:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I am glad you are applying, otherwise I might have suggested you. I think I need to start taking initiative with this because I have been left out of everything to do with this, so far.